


You’re Safe Now, I Got You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Physical Abuse, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny rescues Steve, What happens when he does?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	You’re Safe Now, I Got You:

*Summary: Danny rescues Steve, What happens when he does?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett doesn’t know how much pain, abuse, & torture that he can take. The Former Seal knew that he had to hold on, til he gets rescued. He knows that his ohana will find him, He believes in that thought, & in them too.

Danny was pissed off, He went through y the jungle, & he hates it. Also, Some asshole decided it was a smart move to touch his lover, He was hoping that he would put up a fight, Cause he is an “ass-kicking” mood. “No one moves, Til I give the “word”, Got it ?”, He told the team in a commanding tone.

“Got it”, They answered, as they moved, & spread out. The Team took out the bad guys easily, & made sure that they were properly in custody. Danny went to find the asshole, deal with him, & then rescue his hunky lover, As soon as he found the guy, who took Steve, They had a fist fight, The Blond shot him, as soon as the guy took his gun out.

He found the former seal, The Five-O Commander went to him immediately, as soon as he was freed. “Shhhh, You are okay, You are safe now, I got you”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he dropped kisses on his head. They walked out together, cause the others are waiting for them. “I love you”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a tired smile, The Shorter Man smiled, & said, “I love you too”, They shared a sweet kiss, then headed for their friends.

The End.


End file.
